Coca Cola's Channel
A LIST OF MOVIES/TV SHOWS I HAVE: 1 in Alphabetical Order #''101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure'' A in Alphabetical Order #''All Dogs Go to Heaven 1'' #''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' #''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' B in Alphabetical Order #''Bambi 2'' #''Barbie Movie Series'' #''Brother Bear 1'' C in Alphabetical Order #''The Cat in the Hat (2003)'' #''Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure'' #''The Chipmunk Adventure'' #''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2'' D in Alphabetical Order #''Dinosaur (2000)'' E in Alphabetical Order #''The Emperor's New Groove'' #''Epic (2013)'' #''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' F in Alphabetical Order # Fantastic Mr. Fox #''Frozen (2013)'' G in Alphabetical Order #''A Goofy Movie'' #''The Great Mouse Detective'' J in Alphabetical Order #''Jack and the Beanstalk (2009)'' #''John Carter'' #''Joseph: King of Dreams'' #''Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008)'' K in Alphabetical Order #''Khumba'' L in Alphabetical Order #''The Land Before Time 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12 & 13'' #''The Lion King 1'' #''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' #''The Lorax (1972)'' #''The Lorax (2012)'' M in Alphabetical Order #''Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa'' #''The Mask'' #''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' #''A Monster in Paris'' #''Mouse Hunt'' N in Alphabetical Order #''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' P in Alphabetical Order #''Paranorman'' #''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension'' #''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' #''Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' #''The Prince of Egypt'' R in Alphabetical Order #''The Road to El Dorado'' #''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' S in Alphabetical Order #''Sleeping Beauty (1959)'' #''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' #''The Swan Princess 1'' #''The Swan Princess Christmas'' T in Alphabetical Order #''Tad the Lost Explorer'' #''Tarzan (1999)'' #''The Three Stooges Series'' #''Tom and Jerry the Movie'' U in Alphabetical Order #''Unstable Fable: Three Pigs and a Baby'' W in Alphabetical Order #''Were Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' A LIST OF MOVIE SPOOFS: #Larryladdin (Coca Cola) #Barbilan #The Sword in the Stone (Coca Cola Animal Style) #The Pebble and the Stooge #Beauty and the Dinosaur (Coca Cola) #Cecilia in Wonderland (Coca Cola) #Barbiehontas #The Aristostooges #The Stooge King #Barbilina #Barbistasia #Larryzan (Coca Cola) #The Stooge Prince of Egypt #The Dinosaur of Notre Dame (Coca Cola) #Larrycules (Coca Cola) #The Little Mer-Barbie #The Little Mer-Barbie 2: Return to the Sea #The Little Mer-Barbie 3: Barbie's Beginning #A Chipmunk in Central Park (Coca Cola) #Wreck-It Rex (Coca Cola) #Frozen (Coca Cola) # The Princess and the Dinosaur (Coca Cola) # The Rescuers (Coca Cola Animal Style) # The Resuers Down Under (Coca Cola Animal Style) # The Road to El Dorado (Coca Cola) # The Stooge's New Groove (Coca Cola) # Runaway Brain (Coca Cola) # The Prince and the Pauper (Coca Cola) # Epic (Coca Cola) # The Stooge Christmas Carol # The Stooge Book # Larry Hood # All Stooges Go to Heaven # An Stooge Tail # Madagascar (Coca Cola) # Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Coca Cola) # Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Coca Cola) # The Chipmunks of Madagascar # Stooge Treasure Island # Stooges from Space # Louie and Company # Larry and Louie: The Movie # Larry (Shrek) # Stooge Tale # Larry 2 (Shrek 2) # Larry the Third # Larry Forever After # Alvin in Boots # Stooge Story # Stooge Story 2 # Stooge Story 3 # A Stooge's Life # Stooges, Inc. # Open Season (Coca Cola) # Flushed Away (Coca Cola) # Finding Louie # The Incredibles (Coca Cola) # Stooges (Cars) # Up (Coca Cola) # Free Stooges (Free Birds) # Captain Neweyes the Movie (Postman Pat the Movie) # The Princess and the Villain (Coca Cola) # An Stooge Tail 2: Louie Goes West # All Stooges Go to Heaven 2 # Larry Pan (Coca Cola) # Larry Pan 2: Return to Neverland (Coca Cola) # Barbie White and the Seven Movie Characters # Louieocchio # Louie (Dumbo) # Louieambi # The Stooge and the Chipmunk (The Fox and the Hound) # The Black Cauldron (Coca Cola) # The Great Stooge Detective # Tangled (Coca Cola) # The Many Adventures of Alvin the Chipmunk # We're Bck! A Stooge's Story # Rex's Great Adventure (Coca Cola) # Rock-a-Stooge # The Stooge Before Time # Rio (Coca Cola) # Who Framed Alvin # The Stooges (2011) # Stooges Most Wanted # The Nut Job (Coca Cola) # Pound Stooges and the Legend of the 4 Dinos # Home on the Range (Coca Cola) # Brother Stooge # Alvinington # The Secret of NIMH (Coca Cola) # The Dinosaur Thief and the Stooge # Titanic: The Legend Goes On (Coca Cola) # Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Coca Cola) # Space Jam (Coca Cola) # Larryto # Louie and the Giant Peach # Over the Stooge Hedge # The Stooge Princess # The Chipmunk (The Lorax; 2012) (Coca Cola) Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Coca Cola Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof